Aria T'Loak
Summary Aria T'Loak is the asari de facto ruler of Omega, the nominal capital of the Terminus Systems. Also known as the "Pirate Queen" of Omega, Aria is fiercely possessive of the space station and will do anything to protect it and maintain her dominance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-A with biotics Name: Aria T'Loak Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Asari, Ruler of Omega Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert in H2H combat, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Telepathy (as an Asari, she is able to meld her mind with those of others in close proximity to her and exchange both thoughts and memories), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Shields and Barrier), Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion and Flare), Absorption (In the form of Reave), Lash, Carnage Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to the Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard), Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Around Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Commander Shepard) without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: An shotgun, a submachine gun, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: Extremely high. A talented Ruler and biotic. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Aliens Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8